heal me - mg & lizzie
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: So I love the idea of these Lizzie&MG together and this first chapter is loosely based on the promo and pictures of episode 6. This is kinda a story and each chapter will loosely follow on from the last but I will have big and small time jumps because its just a story made up of moments between these two. [Rating just in case]
1. Oh, it's you babe

It was the twins sweet sixteen and this was their party however nothing was going right and Lizzie was close to breaking point.

Her father was god knows were, doing god knows what, but after this mornings events she couldn't say she entirely blamed him.

Seeing the love of your life come back as a freaking zombie version of herself must be tough, but it was tough on her too.

Seeing her biological mother that she had never known. Seeing her as an evil zombie. As if her head wasn't already a dark and tortured place.

Josie was also MIA which really irritated her considering it was her party too and the fact that she couldn't help but notice Penelope Park was also missing.

Penelope wouldn't come for her she knew that for sure but she would come for Josie and no matter how much she hated it she had to acknowledge it; Penelope cared for her sister and even she could see that now.

She had asked Rafael to be her date and he had said he would keep his end of the deal but here she was and he wasn't.

They came so close to having sex last night but they stopped, she doesn't know how and she doesn't know why but she was eternally grateful for whatever force it was because she wasn't ready to cross that line yet.

So here she was stood in the middle of the school hall. A 3D banner with her and Josie's name on.

She looked at all the other supernatural beings around her, all talking and laughing.

So many people but she couldn't recognize any of them. She could feel her anger rising and she knew she needed to get away.

A guy she recognized as a vampire was stood behind her speaking with a girl, a witch none the less "Look at freak saltzman" she heard the girl giggle before shushing him.

"Come on, you know that girl is crazy. She got issues. She once set my mate Ethan on fire because he wasn't interested in her. She watched him burn. I mean good job the guys a vamp"

She gritted her teeth.

Her brain was telling her to leave but her feet were somehow rooted to the spot.

She looked at the vampire who she thinks might be called Daniel Salvartore and as if he could feel her eyes on him he looks up and smirks wickedly.

"Girls a psycho with a capital P" he adds without breaking eye contact.

Her fists ball up at her sides. She can feel her body begin to tremble. She starts to feel the power and adrenaline course through her.

She begins to mutter three simple words. Words that will make for destruction but at least she'd feel better right?

Just as the last of the spell was about to leave her lips she felt a burst of cool air hit her cheeks.

Looking around at her surroundings she came to the conclusion that she was outside in the gardens.

Looking at her hands that were clenched into fists moments ago she wonders if she did this. She was so angry. Not even she knows what she does when she's angry, not always.

Her mind went back to that stupid vampire and his words.

"I AM CRAZY" she screamed, unleashing some magic.

This whole place held magic and she was a siphoner, it was a recipe for disaster with her. She wasn't calm and collected like her sister. She wasn't the level-headed one. She considered herself the broken one.

"Lizzie, LIZZIE STOP" the magic that she was releasing abruptly stopped as she jumped back slightly at the voice.

A whooshing sound alerted her to movement. A gust of wind hit her in the face before someone stood right in front of her.

"MG, YOU SCARED ME" she shouted as she gently shoved him backwards.

"Sorry but you were losing it" he grinned at her "Plus your magic was making my brain explode" he added matter-of-factly.

"Sorry…" she mumbled as she looked towards the ground. Trying to calm herself down.

"I heard what that guy said. He's an idiot and as much as I would have loved to watch you burn him to the ground I don't think your Dad would have gone for that" he winked at her, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips as she looked up at him.

"It's true. All of it MG" her voice became hoarse as she tried to hold back her emotions "I'm a mess. I don't ever want to hurt anyone MG but I just get so angry and I can't control it" by now she was sobbing as the vampire in front of her looked at her softly.

"That's why you have me" MG said as he pulled her into his arms. He could feel her body shaking with her sobs "You got Josie and your Dad" he pulled back from their embrace, using his thumb to brush her tears away "You're not a mess Iz"

The girl smiled at the old nickname "You haven't called me that in a while"

"Yeah because you hated it" he reminded her.

"Never stopped you before"

"Touché" he threw her a wink before zooming off. Watching as he flashed away from her. Smiling to herself.

She had only ever seen his vampire speed a handful of times and tonight he had used it on her to save her from herself.

"Happy birthday" she heard the words before she saw him appear in front of her for the second time that night.

In his hands was a very badly wrapped gift. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"You didn't have to" she told him causing him to look at her seriously.

"Oh shut up, I had to and we both know it" they both laughed as she took the present and unwrapped it easily.

"MG" she gasped as she looked at the most beautiful gold bracelet she had ever seen. There was something so simple and unique about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on it "You really shouldn't have"

"Do you like it? Because you can take it back an…" she cut him off.

"It's perfect" she told him.

"Just like you" he thought to himself as he just offered her a tight-lipped smile.

He knew she was always comparing herself to Josie and he hated it.

She acted the way she did but deep down she was scared and lonely and he knew he was one of the lucky ones that got to see the vulnerable side of her. The real her.

Silence fell between the two as MG took the bracelet from her and effortlessly fastened it around her wrist.

"Thank you" she said "Not just for the bracelet. For everything. For being you. For loving me. I mean even I don't love me sometimes and I know I don't always treat you right but I'm so glad we're friends MG"

She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes changed ever so slightly as she spoke.

Deep down she knew he was in love with her but she couldn't fully acknowledge that.

She messed everything in her life up and she didn't want to mess MG up. She couldn't risk losing him just because she's a screw up.

"Let's go inside, after all you are the guest of honor" she smiled at his words but shook her head "No, let's stay out here. It's peaceful" she walked off, expecting him to follow "Let's go to the lake"

"Okay Iz anything you say" he flashed in front of her.

* * *

They both stood on the decking looking out over the water when suddenly she spoke so quietly that he wasn't sure he would have heard if it wasn't for his super hearing.

"Do you think I'm broken?"

"No. You're not broken. You are perfect...Just the way you are" he trailed off.

With a disbelieving huff she rolled her eyes "No, that's Josie. The perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect everything. Why am I like this? Why do I have meltdowns and Josie doesn't? Why can't I be normal" tears began to fall as she quickly tried to wipe them away but he was faster.

His face began to change, something that he normally had so well under control.

Looking away he quickly stood up and speed to the other side of the decking.

She watched him curiously before getting to her feet. Walking over to him she made him look at her.

"It's okay MG" slowly his face went back to normal "Sorry" he mumbled as he felt ashamed that he started to vamp out in front of her.

"I've seen my Mom vamp out before. I think it's pretty awesome" she said proudly.

He laughed loudly "Wanna dance?" his impeccable hearing could still pick up the music from the party.

"There's no music you goof" she told him but he just tapped his ear in response.

Placing her hand on his chest she used her abilities to pull the music from the party so they could both hear it.

Placing her arms around his neck she pulled him in close "I can't do it for long" she admitted shyly.

He laughed at how cute she sounded "I don't need music to dance with you Lizzie Saltzman. You're one of a kind"

Laying her head on his shoulder their bodies slowly swayed to the music "Do you think I'd be a good vampire?" she whispered _... maybe then I can switch it all off. Make the pain all disappear..._

"I think you'd be good at anything" he knew he would never let that happen to her though because being a vampire wasn't something he would have chosen freely.

He was forever stuck in a seventeen years olds body.

He would almost be eighteen by now; just a regular person with a regular life and hopefully even a regular girlfriend.

He could one day have had a family of his own. He could have been normal...

But then he wouldn't have met her...

The girl with a huge heart filled with so much love and pain that she just didn't know how to handle it all.


	2. Cool me down and calm me

_I was running through the woods close to the lake that surrounded the Salvatore school when I heard them. I could feel the magic she was using._

 _I could hear the two voices clearly, I recognised them start away._

 _I was suddenly curious. Thanks to my werewolf and vampire statue I could effortless see and hear the moment between the pair._

 _It looked sweet, definitely not Lizzie's style I thought to myself._

 _Before I thought about it I found myself in my human form again. Quickly finding the spare clothes I had hidden around the school grounds..._

* * *

The blonde haired girl had her head resting on MG's shoulder just as she felt the power she was using slip away from her. She expected the music to stop but it didn't.

MG stiffened for a moment before seemingly relaxing again when a noise sounded around them, followed by someone muttering to themselves.

"Hope" MG voiced just as the brunette tribrid walked forward, revealing herself to the pair.

Lizzie frowned as she looked at her long-time frenemy "Sorry..." Hope muttered.

Lizzie jumped away from her close proximity to MG, something which Hope eagerly noticed. She also saw the hurt look on MG's face which he tried to hide.

"I didn't me..." the brunette girl began but Lizzie abruptly butted in "Whatever, I was going anyway"

The blonde turned to look at MG who she was dancing with moments ago. She didn't speak as she realised he was also looking at her. Hope seemingly forgotten.

He offered her a smile, something he did not expect her to return but to his surprise she did.

She smiled back before quickly frowning to herself, glancing back at the other girl.

"Bye" she said in a rush before she all but ran off leaving MG and Hope awkwardly stood there.

MG smiled at the brown haired teen before swiftly speeding off himself.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since the night of the party and she was excited because he Mom was coming back. Josie was a little less excited about the fact but she was happy her sister was happy.

Her sister had been quick to spot the new shiny bracelet around her wrist and when she told her it was from MG she just gave her a strangle look which she still didn't quite understand.

Lizzie hadn't spent much time with MG since the party and when she had it was always because of some sort of crisis or something.

The bracelet practically lived on her wrist and surprisingly it seemed to help calm her down because of course she lost control a few times over the weeks but something about the gold piece of jewellery on her arm and remembering that MG cared enough to give it to her made her relax.

"Hey" Josie said as she walked in to their shared room. Her brunette hair in a messy bun.

"Hi" she replied without turning her attention away from the full length mirror that she was staring at her reflection in.

"Whatcha doing?" Josie asked, as if it wasn't obvious .

"Well Josette, Mom is coming today and I need to look my best" Lizzie stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" the brunette twin asked causing the blonde to turn towards her sister with wide eyes "Jo, we haven't seen her in months" she said in a duh tone.

Josie put her hands up and laughed at her sister's reaction which caused the blonde to huff disapprovingly, turning her attention back to the mirror and the stack of clothes on her bed.

Just as the girls started talking about their Mom coming a knock at the door sounded.

Lizzie looked at her sister through the mirror and grinning. Thinking it was Caroline.

"Come in" she called.

She watched the door open to reveal their Dad with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, it's you" Lizzie visibly slumped.

"Dad" Josie said questioningly as she looked at him before looking back at her twin. She could sense that something was up and that their Dad was worried about her sister's reaction.

"I can't wait for Mom to get here" the blonde spoke happily.

"Listen hunnie..." Lizzie turned around to face her father, a tear already in her eye "She's not coming, is she?" she looked at her sister then back to her Dad "IS SHE?" she shouted causing the two other people in the room to wince.

"I'm sorry but she's going to call you both tonight. She really wishes she could be here, she really does but what she's doing is important"

"More important than us?" Lizzie asked weakly.

"No, baby... " Alaric tried to explain, he looked at Josie who was sat on her bed. She hadn't said a single word since hearing her Mom wasn't coming.

"Are you okay Josie?" he asked.

Josie looked towards her father with concern "I'm fine" she said quietly as she looked at Lizzie out of the corner of her eye. Silently telling him it wasn't her he should be worried about.

"I'm fine guys. I can handle it" she assured them as she noticed the looks on their faces.

She found her fingers absentmindedly hovering towards her bracelet "I'm okay" she said, more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

The clock showed just past midnight as Lizzie lay wide awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about her Mom. She blamed herself for her Mom not coming to see them. Maybe she didn't want them anymore and it would be because of her. The way she is.

Looking to her side she smiled warmly at her sister's sleeping form. So peaceful.

Carefully she crept out of bed and slipped out of the door. The hallway was dark as she tiptoed her way down it.

Her feet carried her to the Salvatore kitchen where she was about to hunt down a midnight snack but before she could someone grabbed her.

"SH... KALEB" she exclaimed.

His face that had vamped out slowly went back to normal.

"Oh, hey Lizzie" Kaleb said with a smirk "We were just looking for a snack" he grinned making the girl uncomfortable.

"Wh..." she began to ask just as MG appeared from the big chiller they had which everyone knew was mostly for the vampires.

"Kaleb, I got you a blood bag man" he spoke as he came into view.

"Nah man. Let's have some real fun. I've never tried witchy blood before"

Kaleb had been at the Salvatore school for about two months. He was still a new vampire compared to people like MG. He was probably the newest vampire they had in the school.

"AND YOU WON'T" Lizzie said harshly at the same time as his vampire features appeared again. Siphoning the power she needed she sent a knife plummeting into his stomach.

"You little bi..." Kaleb was about to act but MG was faster. Zooming over to his vampire buddy he snapped his neck effortlessly.

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other in shock at what had just hsppened. They both looked at the vampire's body on the floor between them.

"Gee what a loser. But I could have handled him" the blonde smirked.

"Yeah I know" MG mocked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Thanks MG" she said sincerely.

"Help me take him to the cellar? He'll be awake soon and he'll be pissed"

"No way. I'm not going down there" she told him firmly.

"Oh come on, you're not scared are you?" she rolled her eyes at him again "Yeah, being down there with two creepy vampires, not scary at all" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You think I'm creepy?" he asked mockingly, placing his hand over his heart.

With a huff she agreed to go with him "Fine but you are carrying him" she walked to the door.

"Of course princess" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said lead the way" he hauled the body over his shoulder.

"Okay Milton" she smirked wickedly at him before walking away with a tiny giggle as she heard him groan.

* * *

Walking down the corridor she ran her fingers along the wall as she went. Creating power which made her finger tips shine brightly. Lighting the way so she would see down the dark and creepy corridors.

"Hey, cool magic trick" MG flashed beside her making her jump.

"Stop doing that" she said, half irritated.

Sorry" he laughed as he walked slowly beside her.


	3. Ain't about to give up

"Can we go now?" Lizzie whined as MG shut the metal bars of the cell.

"Why, are you scared?" he taunted, using his vampire speed to startle her yet again.

"You're a jerk" she told him, hitting him across the chest "It's creepy and disgusting and I can barely see a thing. Did I mention it's disgusting?" she looked at him pointedly, being melodramatic as only Lizzie Saltzman could.

He took one last look at the vampire behind the thick black bars before agreeing with a sigh "Ok..."

Kaleb was his friend and he hated having to snap his neck and lock him away like this but he couldn't let him hurt Lizzie or anyone else for that matter.

As he went to turn his head he noticed Kaleb's finger twitch "Lizzie, I need you to hold on tight" he spoke in a rush before quickly zooming them both away.

* * *

Stopping in the kitchen, steadying the blonde carefully on her feet he crossed the room, putting some distance between them.

He expected her to be mad or something... well he never really knew what to expect with her.

"MG..." she looked at him. Slightly flustered from the vampire speed no doubt "That was so cool" she admitted, grinning at him.

"He's probably ripping the place to pieces by now. Good job your Dad made it sound proof. He's gonna be so pissed when he finds out"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him that he was attacking me and that you were defending me" she smiled before quickly hiding it "Not that I needed it of course" she frowned.

"Of course not"

A silence fell between them before she spoke again, noticing the worry on his face.

"But thank you for saving me" she told him honestly. A grin broke out across his face at hearing her words.

She smiled back. Seeing his boyish grin made her kind words worth it.

Absentmindedly the blonde let out a yawn. Looking at the big clock on the wall beside her she saw it was nearly two in the morning.

"You should get some sleep" he told her.

"Probably a good idea" she admitted as she let out another yawn.

"You coming?" she asked as she turned to leave.

"Sure" he smiled at her retreating form before following her.

He was a vampire and he didn't technically need sleep but it was always nice.

* * *

They walked silently up the stairs of the Salvatore school when suddenly MG spoke "Hey..." the blonde looked at him expectantly.

"I thought your Mom was meant to be coming?"

"She cancelled" the blonde whispered.

"Well, that sucks" he said quietly as he noticed the sad look that flitted across her face.

He knew how much the twins missed their Mom and how much her being gone affected them. Especially Lizzie.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" she said with a hint of anger as they got closer to her and Josie's room.

* * *

"Well, this is me" she said once they got to her room. She placed her hand on the door handle ready to go inside but his voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry about your Mom" he whispered.

"Thank you" she breathed as their eyes danced together for a moment "Well night then" she said as she quickly opened the door and went inside.

"Goodnight Lizzie" he offered as he watched her slip away.

* * *

"Wo... Jeez Jo, way to give me a heart attack" the blonde said as she saw her sister sitting up in bed with the bedside lamp on. Illuminating the room.

Josie rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics.

"Anyway, what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night" Lizzie asked as she walked over to her bed, pulling the covers back.

"I could ask you the same thing" the brunette replied as she watched her sister get comfy "Was that MG I heard?"

"Oh..." Lizzie hesitated " Yeah, that was MG. I guess we both couldn't sleep" she shrugged it off causing Josie to smile at her reaction "Now can we pleeeeeeeese go to sleep. I'm so tired"

"Okay. Night Lizzie" Josie reached up and turned the lamp off .

"Night sis" Lizzie said into the darkness before drifting to sleep.


	4. In my blood, in my veins

MG was walking back to his room when he sensed someone behind him.

Turning around he expected to see Lizzie or Josie, even Hope, but nobody was there so he carried on down the corridor, whistling away to himself.

"Milton Greasley" Kaleb appeared in front of him, his vampire face on full display as he smirked wickedly "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he laughed loudly.

"Oh, hey bud" MG said in a high-pitched voice. He knew Kaleb was still pissed at him for snapping his neck and locking him up but he explained he had to do it for Lizzie, of course he got mad at that though and blamed the blonde Saltzman girl for everything that had happened to him.

"Dude, I've decided to let the past live in the past. I'll forgive you and your girl on one condition…"

"She's not my girl" MG firmly protested.

The other vampire made a disbelieving sound "Whatever man, but you are a vampire. I've seen how weak you are. In gym class the other day you couldn't even lift the biggest weight that a vampire like you should be able to lift . You should be stronger than me but you're not and it's pathetic man. We are vampires and you my friend need to start embracing it"

"Kaleb, what are you saying?" MG asked just as he spotted a flicker of blonde hair in the distance.

He looked at Lizzie as she stood talking to one of the lower school kids and he found himself smiling affectionately.

Kaleb followed his gaze to the blonde before placing his hands on his shoulders, effectively gaining his attention "You need to drink human blood. Let me help you man" he knew MG was worried about hurting people so he continued "You can be stronger than ever before. You don't have to hurt anyone. I can show you"

"Are you crazy?" MG looked at Kaleb as if he had lost his mind.

"No" he said seriously as he looked at the blonde who was now babbling away to her sister. His arm shot out as he effortlessly broke a piece of wood from the wall before looking chillingly at MG.

"I could get over to her before she or you even notice" he spoke darkly as he looked at Lizzie while playing with the piece of wood in his hands "I am stronger and faster than you, you couldn't even stop me even if you wanted to" he taunted.

MG tried to grab the wooden weapon from the crazy vampire but he was quicker "I won't hurt your girl Milton if you agree to do this. I'm trying to help you. Make you, us, stronger"

"She's not…" MG started.

"She's not your girl blah blah blah… I get it, but you are in love with her. You can protect her"

"She doesn't need my protection. Emma said…."

"I know what Emma said but that girl is a lose cannon"

"Don't say that" MG threatened.

Kaleb rolled his eyes at the older vampire "So, are you in?"

"You promise I won't hurt anyone?"

"I'll teach you how to feed from humans without killing them. I read it in one of books in the Salvatore Library. One of the dudes who used to live here did it, the other, well that's a long story…"

"Let's go" Kaleb slapped his hand against MG's back.

"Wh… what, now?" MG asked anxiously.

"No time like the present" Kaleb smirked as they walked away.

* * *

"MG. You should stop now" Kaleb said calmly as he watched his pal drink from the human boy he had compelled for them.

MG's grip on the boy became tighter as he carried on feeding. Feeling all his senses come alive with each drop he took.

"Man, stop. It's enough. You will kill him" Kaleb warned.

MG let out an animalistic like growl as his fangs plunged deeper and deeper into the delicate flesh. Savouring every drop of the tasty red substance that coursed effortlessly down his throat.

"MG" Kaleb tried to pull him away but it was no use. MG was quickly overpowering him when Dorian arrived and acted fast.

The sharp object sunk into the vampire's neck as Dorian caught him, lowering him to the ground.

Kaleb watched on in bewilderment before pulling himself together and quickly feeding the boy his blood hoping it would be enough to heal him. He told him to go home and forget what happened and just like that the boy walked off as if nothing had happened.

"You are in a lot of trouble" Dorian spoke as he looked at the younger vampire "Now help me get him up"

* * *

Dorian and Kaleb walked through the door leading directly to the cellar so none of the other students would see them. MG's limp body hanging between them.

"Someone's here" Kaleb observed as his vampire hearing perked up.

They placed MG in the cell. The same cell Kaleb himself had been locked up in just a few days ago.

"Dr Saltzman. He's meeting us down here. He is not happy" Dorian said "My one day off, the whole year… " he mumbled to himself but Kaleb heard and he did look slightly guilt as he looked at his pals lifeless body.

"Someone is with him" Kaleb said as he took one last look at MG before watching Dorian firmly lock the door "It's not Hope" he couldn't quite sense who it was but he knew who it wasn't.

"Daddy" his sensitive hearing picked the tone up straight away.

"You shouldn't be down here. I told you not to follow me. You need to listen to me. It's for your own safety" Dr Saltzman voiced as Kaleb looked at Dorian who was clueless.

"Lizzie" Kaleb announced just as the duo came into sight.

"I know you have a vampire locked up down here. The whole school knows" Lizzie said matter-of-factly "Is it Kaleb?"

"Eliza…" Dr Saltzman began to rebuke but Kaleb had heard enough.

"No witch, it's not me" the vampire spat as he rushed over to her. Wrapping his arm loosely around her neck "It's your little boyfriend" he whispered right by her ear with a smirk on his face.

"URGH, GET OFF ME" she shouted as she flicked her wrist, successfully forcing him away from her as she watched his body slam across the room into the thick iron bars of the cell.

"Ow" Kaleb said as he felt the back of his head. Feeling the wettness. Bringing his hand forward he saw the crimson coloured liquid and growled.

Alaric watched the scene play out in front of him and quickly jumped forward. Shielding his daughter "ENOUGH" he shouted, looking between the two before his eyes settled on Lizzie "You need to go now"

"But Dad…"

"She's going to follow anyway, come on Dr S, she's a big girl. She can handle it" Kaleb winked creepily at her causing her to grimace "It's not like she can get anymore psycho" he grinned smugly.

Her arm shot out but Ric hurriedly caught it effectively stopping her from doing whatever it was she was about to do.

* * *

Lizzie stood shocked as she looked at MG laying in the corner.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she shouted as she glared at Kaleb.

"Hang on, why must I have done something?" he smirked.

"Because it's you and he is…" she looked at the vampire behind the bars "Well, him"

Kaleb burst out laughing which caused all three people in the room to look at him with different expressions.

"This isn't funny Kaleb, you know what you did and you've read the Salvatore journals. You know what this means" Alaric said firmly. He didn't want to say it all in front of Lizzie but he knew both Kaleb and Dorian had a good idea what this whole incident meant.

"Sorry Dr Saltzman but I wasn't laughing because of that. I really am sorry for doing this to MG" Kaleb spoke sincerely before looking at the girl again "I was laughing because she's in love with MG"

"What?" Lizzie shifted uncomfortably "That's ridiculous"

"Sure it is" Kaleb tutted "Well, if you'll excuse me I'll just be on my way"

"Not so fast" Alaric spoke "My office in an hour"

"Fine" he groaned before zooming off.

Lizzie watched quietly as Dorian spoke with her Dad. Her Dad walked over to the cell and placed one blood bag inside presumably for when MG woke.

"He should be awake soon, we'll come back tomorrow let him cool off" she heard her Dad speak "Come on Elizabeth, let's go""

* * *

You're awake" she said with a hint of something that was unfamiliar to even her in her voice.

"Lizzie" MG groaned as he sat up.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he looked at her sitting against the wall.

"I was worried" she admitted shyly. She never worried about people apart from her family "What happened?"

"I lost it" he admitted as he walked over to the blood bag on the floor and ripped it open.

She was fascinated.

She had seen her Mom drink from blood bags before, she had even once seen her drink from and compel a human before. Something her Mom didn't realise, not even her sister knew because at the time she was pretty traumatised.

"You've got to stay in there all night" she told him as she watched him finish the bag off.

Some blood dripped from the side of his mouth as he caught it with his thumb. Licking it clean so not to waste a drop of blood. It tasted good but it wasn't human blood and he knew it.

He could remember the feeling of the warm, juicy substance slithering down his throat and it excited him but he also remembered how he nearly killed that innocent human and he never wanted to hurt anyone.

"I nearly killed someone today" he admitted as he hit the wall in frustration making the blonde jump.

"But you didn't" she shrugged "It's okay" she stood from her position against the wall and walked over to the door of his mini prison.

"IT'S NOT OKAY THOUGH. I COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE AND THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T IS BECAUSE DORIAN WAS THERE" he shouted angrily.

She didn't know what to say as she stood there watching him behind the bars.

"Sorry" she spoke softly.

"No, I'm sorry for shouting. It's not your fault I'm like this" he offered "I've heard about this. How drinking human blood can make a vampire turn crazy"

"Give me your hand" she demanded after a moment. Reaching through the bars for him

"Why?" he asked as he placed his hand in hers.

"Because we are getting you out of here"

"What? No, Lizzie you can't" he snatched his hand away.

"Too late" she smiled before muttered something incoherent causing the metal door to came flying open as she walked inside confidently.

"Lizzie" he warned "I might hurt you or someone else. Please just go"

"That was because of Kaleb. It's always him. You're not a bad person MG"

"Thanks Lizzie"

"So, will you take us out of here?" she asked.

He looked at her, realising what she wanted "Hold on tight" he told her as he grabbed he around the waist. She placed her arms around his neck before he sped off leaving a gust of wind and an empty cell behind them.


End file.
